Life is Beautiful
by memyselfandtheothers
Summary: ChangMin, YunHo, Jaejoong, Junsu, YooChun dan beberapa tokoh fiksi atau mungkin bukan fiksi, yang jelas semuanya bukan milik saya.. *sayang sekali* Family.. Friendship.. Love.. Hurt.. Forgiveness..
1. Chapter 1

Ini ff pertamaku, makanya kutulis dg bhs indo. Aku memakai nama2 member dbsk, karena aku suka mereka. Dan changmin jadi pemeran utama, mungkin karena dia maknae, jadi dia sepertinya cocok dengan karakternya. Oiya, cerita ini terinspirasi dr film october baby, film standard tapi dengan pesan yang bagus.. Udah dulu pengantarnya, dan selamat menikmati^^

changmin 17th  
Yunho 18th  
Jaejoong 38 th

Hari yang dinantikan changmin telah tiba, setelah 6 bulan lamanya iya vakum dalam kegiatan klubnya dikarenakan mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian kelulusan dan juga persiapan kuliah, ia dapat bermain sepak bola kembali. Walaupun ini laga perpisahan dengan tim sma yang selama tiga tahun bersama. Tapi changmin sangat bersemangat karena ia yakin ini adalah hal yang ia rindukan. Walaupun dia bukan pemain utama, tapi ia adalah bagian dari tim ini.

Ia pun tak lupa mengundang kedua orang tuanya yang super sibuk, dan hyung terbaiknya Yunho.

Pada babak pertama changmin tidak diturunkan, tapi entah kenapa sejak peluit pertandingan dibunyikan changmin merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya, ia gugup skali dan terasa sesak.

"kumohon jangan kambuh.." batin changmin. Sambil ia merogoh ranselnya, mencari in hale.

Akhirnya changmin dipanggil sang pelatih untuk menggantikan temanya dibabak kedua, changmin pun masuk lapangan, dan menemukan kedua orang tuanya serta yunho duduk di bangku penonton.  
Melihat senyum mereka membuat changmin smakin gugup.

Tiba-tiba sebuah pukulan mendarat dkepalanya, dan sebuah tangan mengalungkan dilehernya begitu saja, maka tampaklah dua makhluk idiot menAmpakan wajah bodohnya. YooSu couple yang terkenal konyol namun selalu menjadi andalan tim bola tsb.  
"hei min, nyante aja.. Ini hanya pertandingan buat senang-senang, bukan dlm kompetisi.. No preasure my man.." yoochun berusaha menenangkan.  
"yo my man.. Sante aja kaya di pante" entah kenapa celetukan junsu yang asal ini sukses membuat changmin tersenyum.

"sippo!" changmin nyengir kuda untuk meyakinkan kedua sahabat baiknya.

Changmin pun bermain cukup baik, sebagai bek kiri dgn tinggi diatas rata2 dia sukses menghalau bola2 atas.  
23menit babak kedua berjalan, changmin terlihat pucat, dan ia nampak tidak fokus.

Changmin pov  
Apa ini..oh, kumohon jangan kambuh. Aku msh ingin main. Jantungku berdebar. Ini tdk beres. Aku berusaha mengejar bola yang dibawa adik kelasku. Tapi ia seperti menghilang dtutup kabut. Aku tdk bs merasakan sekitarku. Dan semuanya gelap sketika. Hanya ada bunyi "bum" sesuatu menyentuh tanah. Dan suara samar2 memanggil namaku. Tapi satu suara yang pasti suara yang sangat kukenal, ayahku kim jaejoong memanggil namaku. Smakin dekat suaranya mendekat.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Jelek banget,,Typo,,ga sesuai EYD,,

kacau banget yeuh =,=;

Rumah Sakit Tong Fvang  
Setelah 3 hari dirawat di rumah sakit, Changmin akhirnya diijinkan pulang. Kim Jaejoong, hanya meyakinkan bahwa epilepsinya kembali menyerang, dan ia pun diyakinkan sang ayah untuk berisitirahat total.

Changmin POV:  
Lagi-lagi aku harus beristirahat, aku pikir aku tidak perlu menginap di rumah sakit lagi. Tidak perlu kejang-kejang hingga pingsan. Aku berpikir satu tahun belakangan ini aku sudah terbebas dari epilepsi, dan hanya bertarung dengan asmaku saja. Ternyata aku salah.

Aku berjalan melewati lorong rumah sakit, aku tidak perlu menunggu orang tuaku, karena aku tinggal menemuinya diruangannya. ya, Kim Jaejoong ayahku adalah salah satu dokter dirumah sakit ini.

Saat mendekati ruangannya, aku melihatnya keluar ruangannya. Sepertinya menuju ruangan doketer Lee yang merupkan dokter yang bertugas menanganiku. Aku mengikutinya diam-diam, entah kenapa aku penasaran dan tidak berniat untuk memanggilnya. Aku hanya ingin .

Aku melihatnya memasuki ruangan dkter lee, dia menutup pintu, dan ku hanya bisa mengintipnya daris sela-selah kaca pintu, tapi kupastikan pembicaraan seriuslah yang mereka lakukan. Melihat ayah dengan ekspresinya yang sulit dijelaskan. Dan aku pun gelisah melihat mimiknya tersebut.

Aku pun memaksa masuk.

Ayah dan dokter Lee tampak terkejut.

"Ayah, ternyata disini" aku berpura-pura.  
" Dokter Lee aku mau pamit, dan kuharap kita bertemu di kondisi yang lebih baik." aku memasang senyumku.  
" dan aku tidak akan kambuh lagi kan?"

Dokter Lee hanya tersenyum, " hasil Labnya baru dapat diketahui 3 hari lagi changmin" Ia menjawabku dengan wajah yangberusaha menenangkan. Tapi itu membuatku makin gelisah. Spertinya buruk.

Ayahku mengajakku pulang, dan menggiringku keluar dari ruangan Dr. Lee.

"Ayah, aku baik-baik saja kan?"

"Aku penasaran, kenapa kali ini tes yang kujalani lebih banyak dari biasanya?"

Ayah menarik nafas, " Sepertinya ada yang lain..tapi ayah sendiri belum tau.."

aku hanya terdiam, dan sepertinya ayah tau itu"Sudahlah jangan dipikirkan.."

"ayo kita pulang"

kuikuti langkah ayah, tapi jawabannya semakin membuatku gelisah

Kim Jaejoong POV  
aku tahu sepertinya ia tidak puas. Spertinya ia bisa merasakan itu. Changmin adalah anak yang sensitif. Sejak kecil tubuhnya lemah. Ia sering sakit. Aku tahu ini pasti berkaitan dengan proses kelahirannya.  
Tapi entah kenapa aku tidak berani mengatakannya. Secara hukum dia sudah dianggap dewasa. usianya 18 tahun. tinggal hitungan bulan ia akan menjadi mahasiswa. Tapi bagiku dia tetap my baby.  
Pagi ini aku menangis, sebelum menjemputnya di rumah sakit, karena apa yang baru ditemukan istriku diruangannya.

Changmin berusaha untuk melakukan bunuh diri!

Bukan sekali dua kali..tapi berkali-kali percobaan itu dilakukan. Dalam dirinya dia merasakan dibuang..terasing..merasa disini bukanlah dia mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan olehku dan istriku?

Apakah sekarang saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya..?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chap 3

Changmin POV  
Hari ini hasil pemeriksaan kesehatanku akan keluar. Dari apa yang kulihat sepertinya ada sesuatu yang baru dari list penyakitku. Huft!Aku masuk ke ruangan Dr. Lee bersama ibuku, ayahku sudah ada di rumah sakit sejak pagi, jadi aku akan menemuinya langsung di ruangan DR. Lee.

Normal POV  
Ruangan putih Dr. Lee sudah terisi oleh Dr. Lee dan lelaki tinggi dengan wajah cantik(?) kim jaejoong. Wajah tegang jaejoong dan tangannya yang berkeringat, menunjukan ada hal serius yang tengah dihadapinya. Tak lama pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka menampakan seorang remaja pria dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata dan seorang wanita cantik memasuki ruangan  
tersebut.

"Changmin apa rahasia tinggimu? aku selalu terpesona tiap kali kamu memasuki ruangan ini kau tampak tinggi sekali karena kau nyaris menyentuk batas pintu itu..hahah.." Dr Lee menyambut pasangan ibu dan anak.

"aku senang sekali kita bisa bertemu, tapi aku juga benci dengan keadaan yang membuat kita bertemu..aku harap aku dapat betemu denganmu saat kalian mengundangku untuk makan-makan dirumah kalian, karena kau lulus sma...:("Dr. Lee menambahkan.

"Tentu kau akan kami undang untuk makan malam dirumah kami, Jounghyun" Jaejoong menambahkan

"baiklah karena changmin sudah ada disini, kita akan membiacarakannya sekarang."

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu changmin..apakah kau ada masalah? apakah kau stress belakangan ini, selain ujian yang sudah kau lewati, adakah hal yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" Dr. Lee bertanya pada changmin.

"tak ada yang aku pikirkan..semuanya biasa saja. Aku juga tidak streess" changmin menjawab.

"sungguh?" dr. lee penasaran

"yups, tak ada yang menggangguku" Changmin tersenyum untuk meyakinkan.

"changmin, aku harap kau bisa ada yang mengganjal, katakan saja..mungkin kita bisa selesaikan bersama?"

"Changmin ayahmu bercerita padaku, bahwa kau berniat untuk bunuh diri, walaupun kau mengurungkan niatmu. Tapi kau selalu merasa terasing. benarkah?"

Changmin menatap horor ayahnya. "apa maksudmu?"

"dengar changmin, kami menghawatirkanmu. Aku tahu kau menulis keinginanmu untuk bunuh diri di blogmu. Kau merasa kesepian..kenapa sayang? kenapa kau tak membaginya kepada kami."changmin hanya terdiam, mendengar ayahnya berbicara. marah pada ayahnya yang membuka blog pribadinya, semua yang ia tulis belabel Pribadi.

"Kau membuka laptopku..itu semua Pribadi! ayah adalah dokter, tentu bukanlah orang bodoh sehingga tidak tahu yang namanya Pribadi!" changmin meledak.

"Minnie..aku menyanyangimu..hal seperti ini harusnya kau bicarakan kepada kami.. ini penting.. kau tahu perasaan yang kau pendam ini mempengaruhi kesehatanmun? ini memperburuk semuanya..'"

"aku tidak stress! aku tenang..aku baik-baik saja..tubuhku yang bermasalah..bukan isi kpalaku!"

Kim jaejoong menatap dr lee...seperti meminta pertolongan untuk membantu menjelaskan kepada anaknya yang keras kepala.

"Changmin, bisa aku jelaskan dulu mengenai tubuhmu?" Dr. Lee berusaha mengalihakn permasalahan keluarga yang terpampang dihadapannya.

Dan nyonya kim berusaha juga menenangkan anak laki-lakinya itu. Changmin pun nampak mengatur nafasnya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Walaupun dia tidak suka ayahnya membuka hal pribadinya, sekalipun itu ayahnya orang yang ia sayangi.

Dr Lee melanjutkan "Changmin, apa yang kau alami adalah sesuatu yang merupakan dampak dari pasca trauma operasi.."

"pasca trauma operasi? maksudmu operasi pinggul 3 tahun yang lalu?"

"bukan changmin.. operasi saat melahirkanmu..."

"kamu prematur, apa yang kau alami sejak kecil adalah efek dari itu semua..dan terkadang hal tersebut tidak hanya mempengaruhi fisikmu tapi juga emosimu. Dan apabila emosimu bermasalah hal itu akan memperburuk kondisi fisikmu"

"tunggu apa maksudnya aku prematur?" changmin menuntut penjelasan dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau lahir diusia kandungan memasuki 7 bulan, maafkan kami tidak menceritakan ini padamu.." nyonya kim berusaha menjelaskan.

"kenapa aku harus lahir sebelum waktunya, apa yang terjadi..? kenapa hanya aku yang mengalami trauma?kenapa ibu tidak?"

"kamu lahir sebelum 7 bulan, karena kamu akan diaborsi pada awalnya...dan ibu bukan ibu yang melahirkan.."

Tbc

Lagi ngebut nulis. Setelah dua hari tiap malam tepar


	4. Chapter 4

"tunggu apa maksudnya aku prematur?" changmin menuntut penjelasan dari kedua orangtuanya.

"Kau lahir diusia kandungan memasuki 7 bulan, maafkan kami tidak menceritakan ini padamu.." nyonya kim berusaha menjelaskan.

"kenapa aku harus lahir sebelum waktunya, apa yang terjadi..? kenapa hanya aku yang mengalami trauma?kenapa ibu tidak?"

"kamu lahir sebelum 7 bulan, karena kamu akan diaborsi pada awalnya...dan ibu bukan ibu yang melahirkan.."

Changmin POV

Aku bukan anak ayah dan ibu, jika ini lelucon sungguh ini tidak lucu. Aku menatap Dr. Lee, dan berharap dia berdiri sambil berkata "April Mop" sayangnya tak ada reaksi itu darinya. Aku menatap ayah dan Ibu. Aku marah, selama 18 tahun tidak ada yang memberitahukur, bahwa aku anak adopsi. Apakah aku, dan aku anak yang hamper dibunuh oleh ibu kandungku sendiri. Aku bingung, terlalu banyak informasi yang aku peroleh dalam waktu kurang dari satu jam.

"Jadi aku bukan anak kalian? Lalu aku anak siapa?" kutatap ayah dan ibu.

"Dan penyakitku ini, akibat aku nyaris dibunuh?" tatapanku tak beralih dari mereka

"Dengar Min, bukannya ayah tak ingin memberitahumu tapi…" Ayah mencoba menjawab, tapi aku potong kalimatnya.

"Apakah kalian sungguh menganggapku bagian keluarga? Setauku keluarga tidak ada kebohongan! Kalian menipuku"

"jadi siapa aku?!"

Kumelihat ibu menangis. Dia menggenggam tanganku, kulihat tangan ayah menopang bahu ibu. Aku iba melihat kondisi ibu, tapi aku juga sangat marah. Dan sedih. Aku sedih orang yang sangat kusayangi, dan yang selalu kuanggap orang tua ternyata bukan, terlebih mengetahui kondisiku yang pada awalnya akan dibuang oleh ibu kandungku sendiri.

Aku pun berdiri, dan keluar dari ruangan, tak kuhiraukan lagi panggilan ibu kepadaku.

Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Hanya sendiri.

Jaejoong Pov

Aku memegangi pundak istriku yang terguncang, apakah ini keputusanku yang tepat memberitahu changmin dia bukan anak kandungku. Tapi Jonghyun, sebagai dokter dan sahabatku menyarankan bahwa changmin perlu tahu, dia berhak tahu. Tapi melihat changmin seperti itu aku sedih.

Jonghyun menghampiriku dan menguatkanku. Dia meyakinkan apa yang kuambil ini tepat, dan kuharap begitu. Memiliki anak remaja memang tidak mudah.

Changmin, sungguh ayah menyayangimu.

Normal POV

Changmin menangis, di taman bermain, ia naik ke menara-menara yang ada disana, dia tahu tidak banyak orang yang datang kesana pada sore hari, ia lelah, bukan hanya karena ia berjalan kaki dari rumah sakit ke taman tersebut, yang tidak bisa dibilang dekat tapi karena informasi-informasi baru yang diterimanya.

Dia menghabiskan waktu ditaman tersbut sendirian, dia mematikan telepon semenjak tadi, karena ayah dan ibunya tak berhenti menghubunginya. Dikeluarkannya posel tersbut, dan memenet speed dial, orang yang selalu menjadi curahan hatinya, sahabatnya, hyungnya Yunho. Walaupun mereka seangkatan, dan sangat dekat tapi kegiatan di sekolanya tidaklah sama, Yunho yang merupakan anak popular banyak mengisi waktu kelulusannnya ini berkumpul dengan teman klubnya, klub basket dan dia mantan ketua "osis" yang membuat dia banyak teman dari berbagai klub disekolah, membuat mereka jarang berinteraksi lagi.

Tak perlu waktu lama untuk ia menunggu, karena suara ramah sudah menjawabnya. Terdengar kerbutan menjadi latar pembicaraan kami. Changmin yakin sekarang pun Yunho sedang bersama teman-temanya dan mungkin juga dengan nenek cerewet bernama Go Ahra.

"Halo, Min…ada apa? Kangen ya sama hyungmu yang kece ini" suara sok ramah dari ujung telpon menyapanya.

"Hyuuhhh…siapa hyung paling kece? Kau terlalu banyak bergaul dengan go ahra, membuatmu tidak pernah ngaca…?" Changmin jawab dengan nyiyir.

"jiah, kenapa kau galak sekali sie,,pantes saja cewe2 itu takut sama kamu..hahahaha" suara tawa yunho mampu membuat changmin menarik bibirnya untuk tersenyum.

"Kau sibuk?" changmin bertanya

"aku sedanga kumpul sama anak basket..kenapa min..kamu pengen aku jemput dengan si ijo? Sebutkan lokasimu dan aku akan meluncur kesana bersama si ijo.."

"kalo ada anak basket, berarti ada anak cheer dunk..ada nenek ahra dunk…" changmin memanyunkan bibirnya, karena ia yakin hyungnya past bersama dengan pacarnya itu.

"Iya, posisimu dimana?" yunho menanyakan.

"Ga perlu hyung..aku Cuma iseng nelpon kamu..gimana muka sinenek, ngeliat kamu angkat telpon pas lagi bareng dia…" Changmin meyakinkan.

"Seperti biasa min…dia langsung bête…hahahah…" Yunho menjawab sekenanya.

"Hoho..baguslah berarti tugasku berhasil…sudah ya hyung" dan changmin pun mengakhiri telponnya.

Changmin menghela nafas "bye..bye hyung…"

Diseberang sana, Yunho menatap handphonenya…"ada apa min…?" dia gelisah dengan telpon barusan.

TBC

Yeah..update…..Yunpa udah muncul….!

Cium Yunho

dan makasih buat yang review, ga nyangka ada yang mau baca dan review..^^v


	5. Chapter 5

Berusaha update secepatnya, biar cepet selese ni ff n biar ga punya utang hehehe..  
Maap juga kalo banyak typo selama ini.. Biasa buatnya pas lagi dalam perjalanan naik kereta via hape.. Hehe..  
Semoga reader ga bosen n jenuh bacanya..

Normal pov  
Changmin menghela nafas. Sungguh ini menyebalkan. Orang tuanya menipunya selama ini. Dan dia sekarang sendiri. Dia berharap Yunho bisa disini. Menemaninya..cukup menemaninya..dia sudah cukup senang..

Changmin melihat handphonenya yang bergetar, tanda itu sudah low bat. Changmin begitu kesal, hari yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Langit semakin gelap, tapi ia tidak tahu pulang kamana, dia masih marah dengan orangtuanya.

Drmmmmm..dremmmm...  
Suara si Ijo, Changmin mendongak melihat sisumber bunyi. Dan benar saja, sesosok pria tinggi besar, sosok yang sangat chanmin kenal, sahabatnya Yunho. Dia pun melihat itu menaiki tangga,menuju arahnya. Tak bisa dipungkiri Changmin senang, ia tak tahu kenapa ia begitu tenang saat bersama Yunho, sejak kecil mereka selalu bersahabat. Sekalipun mereka berbeda karakter, tapi mereka sangat akrab.

'hay miniee...hyunggg kangen..mana pelukanmu' Yunho bermanja-manja pada Changmin.

'yah hyung menjauh sana..kau minum alkohol ya.. Uhhh bau hyung' protes Changmin

'aku hanya minum bir, dan tidak habis koq' Yunho mencoba mengelak

' min ada apa?' Yunho kembali bertanya ke tujuan utamanya  
' tidak ada apa2 koq hyung' changmin masih mengelak

'hey aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak peka..aku tahu ada yang tidak beres...' Yunho masih berusaha mengoorek jawaban dari Changmin

'ngomong-ngomong hyung koq tahu aku disini...? Changmin bertanya

'Min berapa tahun aku mengenalmu?' Yunho menghela nafas melihat keras kepalanya sahabatnya ini

'12 tahun, kurang 2 bulan :D' Changmin menjawab dengan polosnya.

'jadi kamu masih meragukanku...bahwa aku tidak mengenalmu..' Yunho meyakinkan

Changmin pun tersenyum dan dia pun menangis kembali, tapi kali ini dia tidak menangis sendiri tapi ada Yunho. Dipeluknya tubuh Changmin oleh Yunho. Berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya, Changmin pun menceritakan semuanya kepada Yunho, kenyataan dia bukan anak orang tuanya, dia anak yang ingin dibunuh oleh orang tua kandungnya.

Yunho tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, apa yang dia dengar bukanlah sesuatu yang dia bayangkan akan dialami berusaha menenangkan walaupun apa yang diucapkan tidak akan merubah apa pun, tapi dia hanya dapat beri kebersamaan ini semoga bisa mengurangi sedikit beban yang dialami Changmin.

akhirnya Yunho mengajak Changmin pulang. mengantarkan Changmin kerumahnya dan memastikan dia tidak dimarahi Jaejoong. dia pun terkejut Jaejoong tidak memarahi mereka berdua, sekalipun Yunho sudah dipercayai Jaejoong akan anaknya, tapi Jaejoong saat galak jika Changmin tidak disiplin, bukan hanya Changmin yang dimarahi Yunho pun terkena imbasnya. Karena Yunho sudah dianggap bagian dari keluarga Jaejoong.

TBC

oiya...ini bukan Yaoi ya...  
kalo yaoi udah aku kasi warning dan Ratenya aku pasti naikin..  
ini emang Changmin anak manja..maklum anak satu-satunya...  
soal dia benci sama Ahra, akan dibahas di chap selanjutnya..


End file.
